


Potion Nullified

by RockSunner



Series: Potionate AU series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Loss of love, Love Potion/Spell, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in the "Potionate" series of AU's. What if Mabel had used the anti-love potion on Robbie and Tambry? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Nullified

Mabel and Dipper sneaked up on Tambry and Robbie, in the bushes behind them. The couple was too focused on each other to hear them.

"Okay, Mabel. Now's our chance," said Dipper. "They break up and the whole friend group gets back together."

Mabel didn't hesitate. This was what she had set out to do, and she was going to do it, even if they looked happy together...

The spray hit Robbie and Tambry from behind. Robbie felt the back of his head and turned around. Mabel hid the bottle behind her back.

Robbie said, "Mabel! Mabel, I just wanted to thank you... but now don't know what for. The good feelings I had for Tambry just stopped, and I'm miserable again."

Tambry said, "I don't feel good either. What was I thinking, going out with you. Ugh!"

"You can always go back to texting," said Robbie. "I've got nothing, not even any hope of finding love again."

"No, I can't," said Tambry. "All the people I liked enough to send updates to, now I don't seem to care about anymore. It's like all the love in me has died, and I can't get it back. What's happened to us?"

"I felt a spray of something hit me just now," said Robbie. "What did you spray on us, Mabel?"

"Nothing," said Mabel.

Robbie moved surprisingly fast. Before Mabel could react, he reached behind her and took the bottle. He read the label.

"To reverse... love potion... spray on your victim... watch their heart die on the inside," he muttered aloud.

"Mabel, what's this about love potion?" asked Tambry. "I want the truth... now."

Mabel blurted out, "I wanted Robbie to be happy so I kinda stole a potion from a real Love God and gave it to him on some fries he shared with you, but the gang got upset and broke up so I had to fix it."

"You read this label, that it would make our hearts die on the inside, and you used it on us anyway?" asked Tambry.

"I think you planned it this way all along," said Robbie. "You set me up to start to feel some happiness, just so you could crush it. I hate you."

"No, she didn't," Dipper said. "I was the one who made her do it. I was fitting in so well with the gang. When Mabel boasted about getting you two hooked up, everyone split up. I wanted them back together."

Tambry said, "They may get back together, but I'll make sure you and your sister are out for good. They may not believe in love potion, but they'll believe Mabel drugged us and it wore off."

"You wouldn't," said Dipper. "You can't. Wendy won't turn against us."

"Nate will side with me, and Lee and Thompson will go along with him," said Tambry. "Wendy will come around. There's evidence. You said Mabel boasted she had gotten us together. And I bet someone at the diner saw Mabel put pink stuff on our fries."

Mabel remembered the cook at the diner, and knew it was true.

"It isn't enough," said Robbie. "They deserve to suffer more for this."

"Oh, I agree," said Tambry. "I'll use my texting gossip network to get some ugly rumors going against them."

"My parents are secretly necromancers," said Robbie. "They may look nice and easygoing, but for something like this... they can put some really nasty curses on these two."

"Please, we're sorry," said Mabel. "Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"Forgiveness requires a heart that is capable of love," said Tambry.

"Exactly right," said Robbie.

"I know what we should do," said Tambry. "Give them a taste of their own medicine. Make their hearts die inside, like ours. That's the punishment they deserve."

"No! Please!" shouted Mabel and Dipper together.

Robbie raised the bottle and covered them with spray.

"How do you feel now? Do you still love that pig of yours?" asked Tambry.

"No..." said Mabel in a quiet voice, her face sad.

"How much do you love your sister, Dipwad?" asked Robbie.

"I.. don't any more," said Dipper. He looked down at the ground.

"Good," said Tambry. "Our revenge is complete."

"We may not be partners in love any more, but we make pretty good partners in hate," said Robbie.

The two walked away, sharing an evil laugh.

When they had gone, Dipper whispered, "Mabel, were you really affected? I was just faking."

"Me too," said Mabel. "I guess the anti-love potion only works on people who have been affected by a love potion."

"What can we do to fix this? Go back to the Love God and ask him to help?" said Dipper.

"You saw how angry he was after he was hit by the balloon. He said he didn't care any more, to go ahead and play god," said Mabel.

"He'd laugh in our faces if we told him our troubles now," said Dipper. "He'd say we deserved this."

"We do, don't we?" said Mabel.

"Yeah," said Dipper. "I don't know how we're going to live in this town now. We can't ever be happy in public or it may get back to Robbie and Tambry and they'll think of new ways to get revenge."

"They may do that anyway," said Mabel. "Let's get Mom and Dad to take us home."

"We can't," said Dipper. "What if that darkness Bill Cipher talked about takes over the world, because we quit and did nothing to stop it?"

"We've lived with villains after us before now, like Gideon," said Mabel. "It's just two new villains to worry about."

"That's true," said Dipper. "Two new villains. Except this time it's us who are the villains."


End file.
